Huntress
by Emullz
Summary: What if Artemis had a kid? Or two? Or three? And what if she met up with Percy and Annabeth's kids? Then what? That's what the fic's about. Obviously. Just a vicious plot fly that wouldn't go away and I wanted to turn into a multichapter. R&R, Tfor safety
1. Santa's Trigger

**My first POJ fic! Hooray! So I'm gonna switch tense… (like I do in every story) and I'll put up a notify-thingy that'll make it clear that I'm switching like that. Right there. All bolded up. The one that says Hunter on it. With a colon on the end.**

**Hunter:**

Three is a sacred number. Three big gods. Three Fates. Three Furies.

Twelve is a sacred number. Twelve Olympian Gods. Twelve Titans.

So why is it surprising that I'm a triplet, I turned twelve years old yesterday, and my entire life has been shaken up by some cosmic Greek force determined to ruin my day?

I'll tell you why. It's the cabin I'm sitting in. The cabin my sisters and I are sitting in. All three of us, on one bed. Holding some sort of meeting that I think is completely ridiculous and refuse to participate in. And that Parker is clearly enjoying immensely, and that Jackie is being to hyperactive/ADD/ADHD/whatever problems she has going on right now. And off she goes talking about unicorns in stables or something with wings that she saw over by the perfectly wonderful mess hall with no roof and a giant crack in it. You'd think these people would repair it or something.

"HUNTER!" Parker shouted.

"What?" I asked sullenly. Couldn't she tell I was being angry?

"What happened that you're so scared to tell us about?" Parker leaned forwards.

"Why do you care?" I asked stupidly. To be totally honest, I was just looking for a way out of saying it. Any way out, really.

"Because you did- whatever it is you did, and now we're here, and we're supposed to be impossible, and everyone's confused, and since you were really the only one awake, and if you tell us then maybe we can figure out why we're impossible." Jackie took a breath.

"I don't want to."

"Spill it," Parker said, looking at me harshly. I pouted, then began slowly.

_ I stay up on Saturday nights. Just to look pig out on ice cream, maybe climb onto the roof- all stuff I'm not allowed to do when Dad's awake. So I was up, pigging out on ice cream up on the roof (one of those nights where I couldn't choose) and I was the only one watching as Santa's sleigh rode across the sky. One problem. It's not Christmas. It's anything BUT Christmas. The hottest day all summer, to be exact. Only I'm the one watching Santa's sleigh glide across the sky pulled by deer- not reindeer, regular deer. I should know, deer don't seem to be afraid of my sisters and I. But the deer rushed across the sky, and suddenly all hell broke loose. It's like seeing the sleigh triggered some kind of- oh, I don't know, attack of the killer myths that we're studying (and in my case, failing to study) in Social Studies. The first one flew down, swerved around the sleigh and dove towards me. I screamed and then- well, I don't really know what happened then. These giant metal birds dove at my head, at the same time a giant Hydra (even I can remember that) clawed its way down my cul-de-sac. _

_ I screamed. Really loudly. And then, I found a bow in my hands. My hair fell loosed around my face, the dark curls blocking my vision as I shot down metal bird after metal bird. I hadn't realized that Jackie and Parker had joined me on the roof. Jackie had some kind of pointy stick thing and was down on the ground, fighting off the hydra. Parker was with her, Social Studies binder out, throwing wadded up papers at the giant snake and looking anxiously through our myth section, trying to find a way to beat these crazy monsters. _

_ "Noise!" Parker had shouted triumphantly. "Jackie, scream!" And that was when Jackie let loose the scariest and most high-pitched noise I'd ever heard. The birds panicked, flying away, and Jackie had been smart enough to just go for the Hydra's heart. The thing lay dead on the ground, smoking, before it turned into dust. _

_ This big scary bird-horse-thing with wings landed next to me on the roof, holding up a blonde girl wearing an American Eagle tank-top under what looked like leather armor. She touched down on the roof and I dropped the bow in surprise. It turned into a crescent moon clip, the one I always kept in my hair to keep the stupid tangles back. _

_ "A moon. A bow. Three. Holy shit," the girl said, taking in Jackie and Parker. "Brains, spear. Damn!" _

_ "Who are you?" Jackie asked rudely. It sounded weird, coming from her. She's usually so bubbly._

_ "Cooper." The girl said shortly. "We've got to get you to camp, quick. Come on."_

_ "Um, I don't think-"_

"That's really what happened?" Parker asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes! I said angrily. "You asked me to spill and I spilled. You should be happy that you know what happened!"

"Well I still don't know why we're impossible. And I still don't know why in the world we're sitting in the Artemis cabin."

**A/N: I had to end there, I wasn't getting anywhere- the italics is what she's thinking as she says it- it's not actually what she's saying. Hope you like it.**

**You'd better review it! Pleeeeeease! :) **

**~Emullz**


	2. Abandoned Purple Root Beer

**Okay, for all you people who don't like when it switches POV's… stop reading! I'll switch between the 6 main characters (Archer, Cooper, Parker, Hunter, Jackie and Brinley) and never in between chapters. Just an FYI. **

**Cooper:**

I hate my life. And those three girls should hate Artemis for revealing herself, because right now this is all her fault. Take offense, go ahead. I've been cursed by you before! It's not that bad!

They were shielded. Artemis revealed herself. I came in. And monsters attacked. And it's HER FAULT! Well, and the monsters too.

God, I hate monsters. They just flip a shit and feel the need to come at you, weapons raised, just for existing. It's like, "GET A LIFE, LOSERS!" I mean, seriously! Don't you have anything better to do than give me yet another scar, you damn hellhound? Leave me alone! Why can't you be like Mrs. O'Leary? Or, better yet, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

Come on. They're all just morons. Eat mortals for a change. It's not like they taste all that different, and it might take us longer to send your soul down to Tartarus for who knows how long.

So that's what they did to the hydra. The girl didn't even cut off one head, she just went straight for the heart and stabbed it more than once. I'd say three, maybe four, judging by the different bloodlines on the shaft (well, judging on what the Weapons Master said). And then the curly one, with the moon clip- Hunter, I think. She was shooting down those birds like nobody I've ever seen, with an unlimited supply of arrows- even I haven't got that, mine just reappear. And the plain girl, with the short hair. She was holding a binder and looking through it all the time I watched, and then she just came up with the answer like that. There's no doubt in my mind that they're in the prophecy I caught Dad talking to Mom about.

All I caught was "Moon's bow," "Three's key," "Horse Master" and "The spear, the brain, and the chariot." And then they caught me listening and made me swear on the River Styx I wouldn't tell anyone until they gave the okay or it was crucial that they know.

And that's why I was practicing in the archery range with my birthday gift from two years ago- magic arrows that reappear once I shoot them that can be turned into bangles when I rub the shaft of them. And a really cool black bow that's pretty much indestructible that I can turn into a black bracelet so I can distinguish it. And I grew up using Palirroia, my sword that can be disguised as a Tootsie Pop.

Oh, and the spiral pendant on my camp necklace turns into a shield. So you'd say I'm pretty well equipped for battle at pretty much any time.

Of course, Archer got a Hippocampus he can call whenever he wants for his twelfth birthday, and Luke got some kind of instant armor medallion when he was twelve. Charlie hasn't gotten to be twelve yet, and neither has Olivia, but they've each got a sword disguised as something else and Charlie's got a wristwatch shield that has Dad and Uncle Tyson fighting monsters engraved on it. So our family's pretty stuffed with magical items, especially the Lethe branch that Luke's got dripping away in his room. I went near it when I was four, supposedly, and I don't remember it at all, or anything anyone did that day. I can tell it's missing, but I'm not really able to call it up, if you know what I mean. It's frustrating.

"Coop-" THWACK "-er!" Archer called, stepping in to the range of my arrows. I redirected it at the target next to me. Archer groaned.

"Cooper, it's dinner time. The cabin's waiting for you." I rubbed my arrows, slipping them on my wrist and not bothering to take off my armor.

"Okay, fine. But you're leading the line this time." Archer groaned again. It's not anything new; we have this argument all the time.

"If I start it, totally contradicting the fact that _you're _the head of the Poseidon Cabin, will you at least take off your armor?" Archer pleaded.

"I'd rather lead than do that," I said thoughtfully. "It's more comfortable this way." It's true. I always feel more like myself with armor on. Plus I only had a green tank top on underneath, so it's better to wear armor than walk around like that.

"Luke leads the Athena Cabin without complaining," Archer grumbled.

"Well I'm not Luke, am I?" I snapped. "Just go get in line, I'll be out in a minute." And by a minute I mean right behind you, but we exaggerate time all the time, notice that? If it takes three minutes, we'll say ten. If it takes ten, we'll say thirty. If it takes thirty we'll say an hour. If it takes an hour, we say two hours. See? Time is messed up. It's all Kronos's fault. It's why Dad kicked his ass back when he was Luke's age. The clocks of the world must have been going crazy.

"Cooper!" Archer called from the doorway. I huffed and followed him out. Stupid boy.

"Okay, I'm following. Happy, _Archippos_?" I taunted, using his full name. Archer hates his name. It's like Mom just wanted to get him beat up by calling him "Horse Master." Apparently it was Auntie Rachel's idea. _That_, I can believe. Mom actually has common sense.

"Don't call me that," Archer grumbled, running his hair through his black hair that just doesn't stay flat.

"I'll call you what you were named. You were named Archippos. So I'll call you that." I stepped in front of the line to go to dinner, then stepped out quickly. "Archer, lead. I've got three new campers that have no idea what to do." Archer opened his mouth to complain briefly. "Just lead, okay?" I stalked off, making my way to the Artemis cabin.

"I still don't know why in the world we're sitting in the Artemis Cabin," I heard the short-haired one say to the Hunter one. The girl who killed the hydra bounced around.

"Lemme guess," I said to her. "You're ADD and ADHD." She stopped bouncing. "Maybe just ADD."

"How'd you know?" she asked, sounding interested.

"I've got both, and dyslexia on top of that. It sucks, but I deal. Helps me a lot on the battlefield, and with the Greek I'm supposed to read every day."

"Why are you here?" The Hunter girl asked harshly.

"Rudeness doesn't go well at this camp or with me," I commented. "But I came to tell you that it's dinner, and you'll be sitting with me because the Hunters are here and they don't know about you guys yet… you're only in here because they were out in the woods. But they can't find out about you because they'd probably hack you to pieces. So, like I said, you'll be sitting with me."

"Hack us to pieces?" Short Hair asked, swallowing.

"They're usually friendly, just not to… people who mess with Artemis. Or their offspring."

"Oh." Short Hair stood up. "I guess let's go."

"I'm sorry, I can't keep calling you Short Hair and Spear Girl and Curly Moon-Bow," I said quickly.

"I'm Jackie, Short Hair is Parker, and Curly Moon-Bow is Hunter," Spear Girl said. "I'm hungry."

"Well we're late, so the No-Flames Ambrosia's gonna be gone," I said wistfully. You're only allowed to have one square a day if you don't want to get side affects, but it's the best stuff on earth. At least it doesn't burn you up unless you're injured like regular ambrosia.

"You coming?" I asked the girls, popping up and walking out the door. "If we hurry, we might catch the Sushi they put out on Wednesdays."

"I have a paper due tomorrow," Parker said suddenly, following me.

"Not anymore," I said patiently. I hate it when they do this. "You're here now. We don't have papers."

"But I worked really hard on it. It's about Chiron, the mythical teacher," Parker added, like that was going to make me bring her all the way back to Wisconsin so she could turn in her paper.

"I'm sure Chiron would like to see it then," I said, stepping neatly over the crack in the floor. Uncle Nico says he did it when he banished skeletons to the Underworld and saved Dad, but it's supposed to be a ghost story.

"Chiron's _here_?" Parker asked excitedly. "Can I interview him? For my paper?"

"Oh my God, Parker, no one cares about the damn paper! I didn't even write mine!" Hunter burst out. Apparently she was done pouting.

"I can see we'll get along fine," I told Hunter. She scowled at me. "All right then. I sit over there, by the messy haired kid in the blue shirt. Just find a spot at that table. But before you do, scrape off some of your food into the fire for the Gods. It's mandatory."

"Why should I do that if I'm hating the Gods right now?" Hunter asked sullenly.

"Then scrape in the food you hate most. I've done that plenty of times." Hunter frowned deeper. "Oh, just do it!" I said impatiently.

I grabbed the last tray of sushi right before Mackenzie Stoll grabbed it. She sighed. "Sorry Kenz," I said, not sounding sorry at all. She's over in the Hermes Cabin and all she does is footraces, so I don't talk to her much. But we're on first name terms.

I'm on good terms with everybody, really. It helps to be the daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson, two of the greatest heroes of the time. And I make it a point to be nice to everyone so they don't hate me. Well, except some of the assholes over in Ares. They need to get it together. But I try to act civil. Archer is kind of quiet, but he's really friendly. Everyone likes him. And Luke is- well, pretty scary, to be honest.

He's got Dad's black hair, like Archer, and these weird shiny black eyes that can be found nowhere else in my family. He rarely smiles, but if you're a girl, you're bound to like the bad-boy look, and Luke is the poster boy. Charlie and Olivia aren't over in camp yet, they're still waiting until they turn eight so they can come and not be pulverized. Only one more year, though.

"Purple root beer," I told my cup, watching it fill up with dark violet liquid. "Light purple," I corrected. "Not that light. Good." I took a sip of it and nibbled on a California Roll. Jackie made her way over to me, holding a piece of toast covered in slices of banana and cucumber. I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah, I have weird eating habits," she concluded. Archer looked at me, raising his eyebrows, as Hunter walked over to the table, still pouting.

"Guys, this is Jackie, this is Hunter and that over there is Parker," I said, gesturing to where Parker was, by the looks of it, doing "eenie meenie miney moe" to decide which kind of fruit to get.

"We haven't had a ginger at this table in a long time," Kevin said bluntly, staring at Jackie.

"That is Kevin," I told them. "He's a little blunt."

"Really blunt," Archer said, tapping my foot under the table. I stood up.

"I need to go take care of something," I told Jackie, the only civil one out of the three. Archer followed as I lead him to the Hunters table. I tapped Brinley on the shoulder as I passed. Brinley's a quick thinker, I know she'll get out of whatever conversation she's having to talk to me.

"Who are those three?" Archer asked me as soon as we were out of the mess hall.

"We're waiting for Brinley," I told him firmly.

"I'm here. Who are they and why are they sitting with you?" Brinley asked.

"They're new recruits I found while I was going to talk to one of the erratic Satyrs up in Milwaukee. The ginger one fought off a hydra with a spear. Killed it in less than ten minutes." Brinley's mouth fell open.

"Any chance she wants to become a Hunter?" she asked hopefully.

"Not her. The curly haired one might go for it, though. She's just being angry right now, but she fought off an entire flock of Stymphalian Birds with some kind of moon-clip she has."

"Moon clip?" Brinley asked. "But- Artemis has one of those. In battle, it morphs into he weapons."

"They've each got one," I said. "Jackie has a spear, Hunter has a bow and arrows and I haven't seen Parker's yet but she wears it in her hair." Brinley's hand went unconsciously to her light brown hair, fingering the simple silver circlet that marked her second in command of the Hunters.

"This can't be good," Archer said. Just then, a scream echoed around the camp. I drew Palirroia, narrowing my eyes and sprinting after the sound.

Archer was right. This can't be good.

**A/N: Okay. Longest chapter I've ever written. I feel proud. **

**Descriptions: Cooper is blonde (like Annabeth, only lighter) with green eyes (Percy). Archer and Luke are in there. Jackie is a ginger, Parker has short cut brown hair and Hunter has dark curly hair. They all have brown eyes. Brinley has light brown hair with blue eyes. Just making that clear.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**~Emullz**


	3. Scared Plumbers

**Just a note- in this book, Heroes of Olympus never happens. Nothing from that book will be included in here; no characters like Piper and Leo or even Drew or Butch will be included. It would be complicated. Sorry.**

**Jackie:**

I was really enjoying my cucumber banana sandwich when this giant bull thing came charging in. Followed by two littler bull things. I mean, seriously, who knew bull-man-things could have little bull-girl/boy-infant-things? Not me. I didn't even know there was ONE bull-man-thing, so I was pretty unprepared when it came charging up to the Pavilion, screaming bloody murder waving some kind of axe around and knocking down campers like bowling pins.

And I was freaked out. Sure, I'd beaten a hydra the previous day, but that was like in some kind of dream. I wasn't exactly sure what had possessed me, but it sure wasn't there when the bull-man-thing was there, and I wasn't willing to try and make it come back. Believe it or not, bull-man-things are SCARY. They're pretty focused on killing as many people as possible and teaching their little toddler clones to enjoy killing just as much as they do.

If you were there, you wouldn't laugh at me for saying it was terrifying.

The only person who can laugh at me for being scared is Cooper, since she charged into the Pavilion like a lion, brandishing some kind of sharp thing that looked like the pirate swords I used to play with when I was little. She charged right at the Papa Bull and engaged it in some kind of crazy unorthodox smackdown where she was running around jumping off tables and getting around it and it was amazing! The thing was down within minutes! The only problem: baby bulls get angry and attack. And Cooper was unprepared, since she was in a vulnerable position from stabbing the other bull-man-thing, and everyone was still freaked out and unprepared since I heard someone yell out that nothing like this had happened since the "Titan War," whenever that was. So everyone was screaming and jumping and nobody had any idea what was going on, and Cooper was getting attacked and no one was helping her do anything.

Until a blonde woman sitting next to a man with Cooper's face screamed "NO!" The Cooper-faced-man (I'm guessing her Dad) drew a pen from his pocket and raced at the bull-toddler-thing (I really have to find out what these are called). He uncapped the pen and it turned into this huge bronze sword with an awesome leather-wrapped hilt studded with gold. If I wasn't so terrified, I'd be really jealous.

Cooper raised her sword, surprised, as both baby bull-man-things attacked. One managed to slice through her armor with its baby-axe and left a nasty cut on her leg. Cooper staggered, and her dad ran faster. The bronze sword sliced through both babies and they crumpled on the floor. I stared. The Hydra and the other Bull-Man-Thing dissolved. Why weren't these two dissolving into that gross yellow dust?

"Okay, who was that?" a girl with light brown hair called from the doorway, breathing hard. She wore a braided sliver and bronze circlet on her head.

"Whoever it is better not do it again," a sinister looking boy said, standing. "You nearly killed my sister-"

"Luke, calm down," Cooper called from the ground, frowning. "I'm not the main priority. Who summoned the Minotaur?" Oh, Minotaur. I remember that one; that conceited duke guy that got married to the Amazon in the Shakespeare play with the donkey man killed him. See? I'm not entirely ignorant!

"Oh, no," a redhead called from next to the blonde woman. Why don't I know any of these people?

"Rachel?" the blonde woman asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"It's not a good prophecy…" then Rachel's eyes started to glow green, and she spoke like there were three of her instead of the normal one.

_Demigods and Hunters shall set out on a quest_

_Into the monsters den, to their nest_

_The legacies of greatness, and a child unfathomed_

_Will be tested and beaten with dangers unplumbed_

_The children of spawn from the earth so deep_

_Reside in the North as they wake from eternal sleep_

"Um, what was that?" I asked into the silence that followed.

Nobody answered. Finally, Cooper spoke up. "It was a prophecy. But they're usually four lines, not six."

"And they usually come with more warning," Luke said. The circlet girl spoke from the doorway.

"It's obvious. There has to be at least one Hunter and at least one Demigod, 'Legacies of Greatness,' and an impossible child. They're going to defeat the children of the monsters, who are mortal, but very, very dangerous." She gestured to the still bodies of the baby Minotaur's at her feet.

"With dangers unplumbed," the man said from the floor.

"Percy," Rachel said, "every quest you went on brought on unplumbed dangers." Percy grinned, passing Cooper what looked like a vanilla brownie.

"Legacies of Greatness has to be Luke," one of the girls sitting under the hot pink banner said, giggling. Cooper and the circlet girl rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, Betsy, Percy is the greatest hero of this age, and Luke is a legacy, but there's Cooper and Archer to think about as well." Circlet girl glared at Betsy. God, she's not even pretty. It's just the Cheerleader Effect. Girls like that always look pretty in groups.

"Brinley, I'm pretty sure it's meant for me," Luke said to Circlet girl. Brinley. Funny name, if you ask me.

"It called for at least two," Brinley said. "Legacies. Plural."

"I'll take Archer with me then."

"Cooper's the one who defeated the Minotaur!"

"Cooper's only twelve."

"You're only fifteen." Everyone's eyes went back and forth between the two like at a tennis match.

"Brinley!" A black haired girl called from the Artemis table. "Come here. It's no use arguing with him."

"But Thalia-" Brinley started.

"No buts." Thalia said bluntly. "Come here and sit down, or I'll have you demoted for a week." Brinley glared at Luke, but sat down next to Thalia angrily, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Let's go talk about this in the Big House," Rachel said after an uncomfortable silence. "We can talk to Chiron and maybe bring him some more nectar for his cold."

"Sounds good," Cooper said, jumping up energetically. "All right, everyone, go on to the campfire, Dad and Auntie Rachel will be back in a little bit." All the campers trudged off to the bonfire I saw on my way over, out behind the Pavilion. I stayed where I was, grabbing hold of Hunter and Parker.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked sullenly.

"We're going to the Big House," Cooper told me, following her dad and what looked like her mom. Rachel motioned for Brinley and Thalia to follow.

" I don't like the sound of this," Parker muttered as we trudged up to what looked like a sky-blue farmhouse.

I said nothing, jogging ahead of them to catch up with Cooper and Brinley. "Um, who's that lady?"

"Auntie Rachel," Cooper said at the same time Brinley told me "the Oracle."

"So she's the Oracle named Auntie Rachel," I concluded.

"_My_ Auntie Rachel," Cooper corrected. "To everyone else, yeah, she's the Oracle. She lives up in a cave, in the hills." She pointed up to the cliffs above the beach.

"She lives in a cave?" Brinley asked. "I thought that was a rumor!"

"Nope," Cooper said, grinning. "She really lives in a cave. Although Apollo decked it out with surround sound speakers, a sweet gaming system, and pretty much everything a millionaire would have in their Manhattan apartment."

"How come the cabins don't have that?" Brinley grumbled. "All Artemis Cabin has is a couple bunk beds and an offering table."

"You're barely in there!" Cooper protested. She walked comfortably through the door in the big house, stepping into the front hallway like she was in there all the time. All the other campers that hadn't gone to the campfire (one from each table, it looked like) weren't so comfortable.

"They walk in here like it's going to blow up," I commented.

"It might," Cooper commented. "I'm in here a lot, so Archer and I like to set off little traps in the hallways. But this was unexpected, so there's nothing set up."

"It's funny," a burly guy told me, "until it happens to you." Cooper smiled.

"That's why I do them. That way they're always funny," Cooper reasoned.

I took a seat next to the ping-pong table, where we were clearly supposed to gather.

"Okay, Head meeting," the blonde woman called out. "I'll take attendance, say who's representing your Cabin, since some Heads may be sick or something-"

"Annabeth, they get it," Percy said. Annabeth sighed. "We're not going to take attendance since this meeting is informal." Percy looked around at the room. He seems like a pretty cool dad, if you ask me. "I know I was a little scared by that prophecy. 'Dangers unplumbed' sounds a little sinister. But we need to decide who goes."

"It's obvious!" I burst out. Clearly I was interrupting, since everyone looked at me funny, but I didn't care. "From what I've heard, the three choices for 'Legacies of greatness' are Luke, Archer and Cooper, and Cooper defeated the Minotaur, which triggered the prophecy. She's going, and she should get to pick her companion, since I think there shouldn't be more than five people on this if we can help it, four if possible." People nodded their heads in agreement. I kept going. "We need a Hunter, now, and a 'child unfathomed.' I'll leave Thalia to pick the Hunter, because she seems to be the head, and you all can decide the unfathomed kid part, since that's where I got stuck before."

"Brinley," Thalia said immediately. "You clearly work best with Cooper, and Artemis may need me. I can't go without her permission, and these dangers sound pretty urgent." Brinley smiled wide, touching the circlet on her head unconsciously.

"I'll take Archer," Cooper said, tapping the boy in question on the shoulder. Luke's eyes seemed to darken. "And the 'Child Unfathomed…'"

"Me." I said suddenly. "I know what cabin you put me in, and I know this is about me." I turned to Hunter and Parker. "Sorry, guys, it calls for one child."

"I agree," Annabeth told me. "I heard the whole story. It's all pretty crazy."

"Impossible, if you ask me," Percy added.

"Unfathomable?" Cooper asked with a slight smile.

"Hold on! You can't not let us go! You're talking about sending our sister on a life threatening _adventure_, or whatever you people call it, and not sending me or Parker? You're insane if you think I'll let you do that." Hunter stood up, eyes flashing.

"They did that to me," a dark haired man said from the back. "I turned out fine."

"Nico…" Percy started.

"We resolved this years ago man. She effectively saved the world. Indirectly." The man, Nico, smiled sadly.

"You're basically telling me she _died_!" Hunter howled.

"I'm going," I told her sternly. "Sit down." She shot me a murderous glare, slowly settling back in her chair.

"I think you broke a record," Percy told us. "I lasted about three weeks before my quest came up, and that's considered lightning fast. You were only here for a half a day, Jackie."

"So the quest is on?" I asked, sitting down. The danger finally hit me as I settled back into the chair. It was unplumbed. Even those big scary buff plumbers can't defeat it. Ouch.

"You leave in the morning," Annabeth said. "That was productive."

"Please don't make them go by bus," Percy said. Annabeth chuckled.

I guess I've got to be stronger than a plumber to survive this.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I got caught up in another story… but I'm finished now! Voila! I hope you like it. **

**Hit that little blue button… leave a nice comment and I will love you forever. You will be my favorite person in the world. Pleeeeeeeease. With a cherry on top. Just press it. For me? PRESS THE BUTTON! NOW. **

**Thank you. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I worked pretty hard on it. And now I need an asprin to get rid of this raging headache… grrr.**

**Xoxo**

**~Emullz**


End file.
